1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair frame, more particularly to a chair frame which has a backrest frame that can be easily adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A leisure chair, such as a foldable chair, having an angle-adjustable backrest is known in the art. FIG. 1 illustrates a foldable chair 1 which includes first and second frames 11, 12 that are pivoted to one another at intermediate sections thereof to form an X-shaped configuration. The first frame 11 has a front section which extends forwardly of the second frame 12 to serve as a seat frame 111, and a rear section which extends rearwardly of the second frame 12 to serve as a rear leg frame 112. The second frame 12 has an upper section which extends upwardly of the first frame 11 to serve as a backrest frame 121, and a lower section which extends downwardly of the first frame 11 to serve as a front leg frame 122. A piece of cloth 13 extends from the backrest frame 121 to the seat frame 111 to form a seat portion and a backrest portion. A regulating unit 2 is provided on the backrest frame 121 and the rear leg frame 112 to regulate the inclination of the backrest frame 121 relative to the seat frame 111. The regulating unit 2 includes a U-shaped support rod 21 disposed posteriorly of the backrest frame 121 and pivoted to the backrest frame 121, and a pair of regulating blocks 22 which are fixed to the rear leg frame 112. Each of the regulating blocks 22 is formed with a plurality of engaging grooves 221 for engaging the support rod 21 to support the backrest frame 121 at a desired inclination. To adjust the inclination of the backrest frame 121, the user must stand up from the chair 1 to disengage the support rod 21 from an initial pair of aligned engaging grooves 221 of the regulating blocks 21 and permit movement of the support rod 21 to engage another pair of the aligned engaging grooves 221. Although the conventional foldable chair 1 permits both folding of the chair 1 and adjustment of the inclination of the backrest frame 121, the adjustment operation is not convenient for the user.